


Deep Literature

by MissAdler (JulesDizzy)



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Professor - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesDizzy/pseuds/MissAdler
Summary: Anna's had a rough night. Unable to return home, she seeks shelter in her University's library - and runs into her Professor.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Original Female Character(s), Student/Professor - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Deep Literature

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Lokiismyfavouriteavenger, she knows what for <3

The rain was dripping from Anna’s eyebrows as she hurried through down the street towards the NYU Main Entrance. Of course, it had to be raining, on top of everything that had just happened. As the University building got closer, Anna asked herself, why she would even go there. How was that the first place that came to her mind after she had run out of the apartment? Anna wrapped her arms around herself and sped up. She was feeling the rain going through her jeans jacket and decided, that she definitively would not turn around to find another place to go – the University would be her shelter, at least for now. She knew the building well, having gone here for two years now, and she was certain, that she could at least kill some hours – and come up with a place where she could spend the night. Just when Anna felt her socks get wet, she reached the University door.

It was a late Thursday night and there was not much going on. A few students were still roaming the halls, but it was so much quieter than Anna was used to. She decided to head for the library, as it had always been a safe space for her and, being an English literature mature, she found it to be the most familiar place on campus. Before she went there, she made a stop at the lady’s bathroom and dried up herself as good as possible. Her hair still clung to her face, though, and her jacket was almost entirely soaked. In the library, she hung the jacket over the back of a chair together with her bag before she went looking for a book, any book really, to help her pass some time. She did not want to think about what happened and why she was here in the first place. She also did not want to think about was she was going to do next or how she was ever going to return to her apartment. No, she wanted to escape into another world, live another life for a few hours. She’d have to face reality sooner or later anyway, so why not enjoy a bit of peace and quiet while it was still possible?  
As she slowly walked through the rows and rows of books, she almost didn’t notice that she wasn’t alone. But it was very quiet in the library and she could hear the other person’s steps. They were close, maybe two rows away, and to Anna’s surprise they sounded familiar. How could steps sound familiar? Whose walking patterns did she remember so well? She walked towards the row where she suspected the person to be and when she saw him, she knew why she had recognized the steps – it was her Professor Christopher Evans, facing the shelves and taking notes in his little red notebook. Anna stared at him for a second, then said: “Professor Evans.” Quickly, he turned around and a look of surprise rushed over his face. “Anna”, he replied, “what are you doing here this late?” “Oh, uhm, I... well, I’m... studying?”, Anna stammered. She wasn’t going to tell him why she was actually there, but she also hadn’t thought of an alibi. “Sure, you are”, he smirked and closed his notebook. “What are _you_ doing here?”, she burst out – and immediately regretted it. “Professor things”, he said calmly and walked towards her. “Are you alright?”, he then asked, looking at Anna’s wet hair and clothes. “I’m fine”, she said and crossed her arms.   
She liked Professor Evans a lot. He was great in teaching and knew astoundingly much about literature. But right now, she was very vulnerable, and she needed a shoulder to cry on rather than a chat with her professor. “Are you sure?” he said, looking straight into her eyes this time. Anna sighed. She had the urge to tell him, she really wanted it off her chest, but it just felt so out of place to talk to her professor about her personal problems. “I…yes, everything’s fine”, she said and subconsciously took a step back. “Let’s sit down”, her professor said and with his hand, right behind her back, they walked to the table where Anna’s jacket was still hanging on one of the chairs. They sat down opposite on another and he said: “You’re clearly upset, Anna, so I will give you some options now. You can tell me what’s up if you like, and I will listen and if you want me to say something, I’ll say something. Or we can just sit here for a bit and I’ll make sure you get home safely. In both cases, I will not tell anyone anything. It’s between you and me, okay?” He looked at her with kind eyes through his glasses and for the first time she could see how deeply blue they were. Anna fiddled around with the hem of her sweater for a moment, then she asked: “No one will know?” “I will not tell a soul. I promise.” She sighed again, thinking about her situation – she couldn’t go back home tonight, and she was deeply upset about what had happened. She had nothing to lose, so she decided to tell him. “A few weeks ago, I broke up with my boyfriend. I found out he was cheating on me, but I didn’t know with whom at the time.” Anna took a deep breath, feeling a lump forming in her throat. She was still fiddling with her sweater, trying to calm down. It hardly worked. “We had been dating ever since I started out at NYU, you see, so the breakup was not easy for me.” She made another break as tears filled her eyes. “Today I found out that the girl he was cheating on my with...she…it was my roommate.” Tears started running down her face. “We’re sharing an apartment, you know. And when I found out, I confronted her…and…” Anna started to sob, unable to hold anything in. “I… I just got so mad and we…we…we got into this big fight and I just couldn’t…I couldn’t take it anymore, so I left….and then I came here….” She buried her face in her hands and cried.   
Her professor got up and took a chair to sit beside her. “I’m so sorry, Anna”, he said in a low voice. There was a moment of silence and when Anna looked up at him, he said: “Life is a succession of lessons which must be lived to be understood.” “Helen Keller”, she said. “I knew you’d recognize it.” Her professor gave her an appreciative nod. Anna had to smile at the fact that even now he didn’t stop to be a Professor to her. She wondered if he was like this in private as well, throwing around quotes and all. “I know that it’s hard right now, but you will get through this, step by step. You’ll come out stronger and smarter on the other side, I promise.” She nodded. What else was he going to say? “Thank you for listening”, she said and fumbled in her bag for a tissue. Her Professor stayed quiet for a moment, seemingly thinking about something, while Anna blew her nose. “Anna, do you have a place to stay tonight?”, he then asked with a slightly worried undertone.   
Anna stopped moving and stared at him. Although she had been asking herself that exact question since she had left the apartment, she certainly had not expected to hear it from her professor. “I… uh…I don’t know, I guess”, Anna mumbled in response. Her professor took a deep breath and then said: “I’m going to step on thin ice now, but if you like, you can spend the night in my guest room.” Anna stared at him with big eyes. “Only if you feel comfortable with it”, he quickly added. “Isn’t that against, like, every rule about relations between students and faculty members?” “It probably is”, he said and couldn’t hide a smile rushing over his face. “But what kind of professor would I be, if I didn’t make sure you’re safe tonight?” “Well, if you put it like that…” Anna knew she could get herself and him in trouble if anyone found out about her spending the night at his place. But then again, she didn’t have many other options. Of course, she could ask one of her friends. But they all knew about her breakup and they knew her roommate. If Anna asked them to stay the night, they’d know what’s up in no time. And she couldn’t have that story spreading across campus just yet. Also, Professor Evans was a kind man with good manners, as far as she could tell. What’s the worst that could happen?

Professor Evans didn’t live far from campus in a very nice townhouse. The first thing Anna noticed about the interior was the books. They were everywhere, on every shelf, cupboard or chair. There didn’t seem to be a book-less surface. The many books made everything seem very cosy and Anna almost immediately stopped feeling uncomfortable being in her Professor’s private space. “Come, I’ll show you the guest room”, he said and led her to a small room with just a sleeping couch and a chock-full bookshelf. “I’ll get you some bedclothes. Make yourself a home.” Then he disappeared for a few minutes. Anna put down her bag. She had left her jacket and shoes at the door already; both still being soaked. Then she examined the books on the shelf. Most of it was British literature, all very old. Some books didn’t even have anything written on their backs. “I’m still working on that collection.” Anna jumped at her Professor’s voice and turned around, only to find him standing directly in front of her. His lips were in line with her eyes, so she could see the corners of his mouth twitching. “Sorry”, he said softly, looking down on her, “didn’t mean to spook you.” She looked up at him and they locked eyes. Suddenly, Anna could feel the tension building between them. His eyes seemed to have darkened as if they had become deeper somehow. The longer they looked at each other, the more certain she was, that he felt it too. There was something between them and it would get them in all sorts of trouble should they act upon it. But neither one wanted to end this moment of contactless intimacy.  
“You didn’t”, Anna finally said. She was sure that otherwise, she’d just have jumped his bones and that was nothing she should do, neither in her current state of mind nor with her professor. “Didn’t what?”, he asked slightly confused and took a step back. “Spook me.” “Ah, yes. Of course.” There was a short pause before he continued: “I’ll leave you to it, then. The bathroom is the first door to the right. I’m upstairs if you need anything. Have a good night.” Then he rather hastily left the room. Anna sat on the sleeping couch and took a deep breath. What had just happened? This was the second time in one night she asked herself this question. She sighed and shook her head. Better to get some sleep now, she thought to herself and took off her pants, sweater, socks and bra. Then she set up the bedding and tucked herself in.  
As soon as she closed her eyes, pictures of the fight with her roommate came back to her. The screaming, the fighting, the feeling of betrayal. It all rushed over her again and she couldn’t seem to find a way to make it stop. Anna was tossing and turning, over and over, trying to get her mind to rest. But it didn’t. Nothing worked. After what felt like hours, she sat up again and ran her fingers through her hair. How was she supposed to sleep when her head was such a mess? And then there was the Professor and his deep blue eyes, adding to her inability to sleep. _I’m upstairs if you need anything_. She definitively needed something to help her sleep. She needed something to help her relax and distract her from her issues. There was nothing she could do down here, so she got up and walked into the moonlit hallway. Even here, everything was filled with books. Little tables, the top of a shoe cabinet, the windowsill. Anna walked softly, trying not to touch anything. Then she slowly climbed the stairs, her heart beating faster with every step. What was she thinking, going to see her professor in his bedroom in the middle of the night? But she refused to turn back, refused to let her problems get the best of her.

  
There was only one door with light coming out from underneath it, so Anna walked to that room and nervously knocked. At least I don’t wake him, she thought. “Come in.” Her heart was racing now as she slowly opened the door. Professor Evans was lying on his bed, his red notebook in one hand, a pen in the other. In front of him were two smaller books lying open. He was still wearing the tweed pants, a grey t-shirt and the checked jacket.

Anna stepped inside the room, looking at him, not saying a word. “Can’t sleep?”, he asked and put his books and stationery on his nightstand, along with his glasses. Anna nodded. She still stood right by the door. Entering her professor’s bedroom was a whole new level of pushing boundaries and breaking rules. She hadn’t been ready for the sight of her professor lying on his bed like that. To calm herself down, she took a deep breath and looked around the room. There was the bed, of course, but also a dresser, a desk that was overflowing with books and papers, a laundry basket and on the wall opposite the window hung a beautiful drawing of the Scottish Highlands – according to the label underneath it. She looked at the picture for a moment until her sight was blocked by her professor, who had gotten out of bed and was now standing in front of her. Although he was not as close as earlier in the guest room, she could still feel the tension returning. “Anna”, Professor Evans said quietly. “Yes?” “Are you aware that, well, that you are not wearing pants?” His voice was calm, but she could also hear a pinch of amusement in his undertone.   
Anna felt the blood rushing to her face and looked down on herself. She was only wearing her shirt and her panties. “Oh”, she then said and hastily tried to pull her shirt down, which didn’t work at all. Suddenly, her professor’s hand was at her wrist and he said: “Stop it, please.” Anna felt him standing only inches away from her. “Let go”, he said, and she slowly released the hem of her shirt. She slowly lifted her head. “There’s no need to hide yourself.” Her professor’s voice was soft and low, sending shivers down her spine. “Professor”, she said, but didn’t follow it up with anything. There were no words, only feelings of tension and longing. “I know you feel it, too”, he whispered, pushing a strain of hair behind her ear. Anna slightly nodded. “I also know we shouldn’t do this.” He buried his hand in the hair on the back of Anna’s head. “Please…”, she whispered, and he pulled her in and brushed his lips against hers, soft and warm, while he put his other arm around her waist, pulling her whole body closer to him.   
Anna couldn’t hold back anymore, and with her fingers in his hair, she pressed her lips on his, letting every bit of self-control go. His kisses were like a drug, making her feel like she floated on air, while his hands made her wild, grabbing her, holding her, touching her. Swiftly, he lifted her up and, with her legs around his waist, carried her to the bed. He gently laid her down and took off his jacket. Anna immediately ran her fingers over his unexpected muscular arms. Her professor was on top of her now, between her legs, taking off his t-shirt as well. Then she drew him in again, kissing his lips first and then his neck. He pressed his hips down, making her feel his erection. Now his lips were on her neck, giving her goosebumps all over her body. “Oh”, she moaned, “professor…” She felt his hands underneath her shirt, discovering that she was not wearing anything underneath. “Naughty”, he whispered and pulled the shirt over her head.   
Their lips met again, while he undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He quickly got up to get rid of them – and with them his boxers. Anna was way too turned on to fully comprehend she was looking at her professor’s manhood. Then, with a tight grip around her ankles, Professor Evans pulled Anna to the edge of the mattress, where he took off her panties. Crouching down, he put his hands on the inside of her knees and started to kiss her thighs, moving from the outside in. With every kiss, Anna felt him push her legs apart a little more. With every kiss, she also felt him come closer and closer to her crotch. The tension he was building up was almost killing her, so just before he reached her pearl, she begged him: “Professor, please….” And right at that moment he slowly moved his tongue over her clit, making her moan and press her hip upwards against his mouth. While his hands still kept her legs spread, his tongue gave her shivers all over her body. He licked and sucked, pressed harder then went lighter again. Anna had never felt anyone pleasuring her like this, she could feel it in every inch of her body. “More”, she begged, “please, more…” And her professor followed her plea as he let go of one of her legs and slowly pushed two fingers inside her. “Oh, professor”, she screamed and dug her hands into his blanket. The way his fingers moved fell in rhythm with his tongue and he got faster and faster, making her moan loudly. The feelings he gave her were too intense to keep quiet, the way he fingered her made her lose her mind. The faster he got, the more she could feel her climax rise inside of her. “Ahh”, she screamed, “don’t stop! I’m coming…..I’m coming…..aaaaaaahhhhh!” Her whole body started to shiver with lust, her orgasm was taking hold of her every cell, and her professor didn’t stop until she did.

Slowly, he pulled out his fingers. He picked up his t-shirt from the ground and cleaned his mouth and fingers with it, then threw it away again. Anna was panting heavily and closed her eyes. She felt his lips on her neck and heard him whisper: “I’m not done with you yet.” Then he wrapped his arms around her, and before she knew it, she was lying on the middle of the bed again with him on top of her. She could see that he had put on a condom, although she hadn’t seen him do it. She also didn’t care, she wasn’t really sure if she was even able to enjoy the next part, being still out of breath and rather dizzy. But when she felt his hard length slowly sliding inside her, she knew she would love every second of it. He sank himself inside her fully, before starting to thrust. If she hadn’t been this wet, she might have asked him to go slow, but she really wanted it hard now. So she pulled him down and whispered in his ear: “Fuck me hard, professor.” He grunted at her words and immediately changed his movements. He went harder and faster, panting heavily. With every thrust, he let out a deep moan. With every movement, he fucked her harder. “Oh…yes….”, Anna moaned, “harder….deeper…..” Her professor grabbed her breasts as he upped the pace, grunting loudly now. “Oh….my”, Anna burst out, “don’t stop…professor…please….don’t stop….” And again, she felt her orgasm rise while she saw on his face that he was close, too. “Ahhh….Anna…I’m coming”, he groaned, and pushed himself deep inside her one last time, sending himself and her overboard.

Heavily panting, he collapsed on top of her. For a few moments, they were just lying there, trying to catch a breath. Then, he slowly pulled out and took care of the condom. Anna couldn’t move, and she didn’t want to. She was out of breath and her head was empty. When her professor came back to bed, they lay there spooning and Anna fell asleep faster than ever before.


End file.
